


Smut Prompt 5

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Husbands, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrases are: “You’re not going out in that outfit.”“Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”





	Smut Prompt 5

“You’re not going out in that outfit.”

Dean looked down at himself and then back up at Cas.

“What? I look great! Sexy!”

Cas looked up and down Dean with a frown. 

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

Dean grinned that million dollar smile.

“Come on, babe, it’s a costume party! This is a costume.”

Cas sighed.

Dean was dressed in lacy panties, a garter belt that was attached to thigh high fishnet stockings, and a padded bra. It was all white lace with tiny red roses.

Dean winked at Cas. “Lookin’ good there, cowboy.”

Cas was dressed as a cowboy. He had the jeans, the boots, the western shirt with a leather vest and the hat.

Cas sighed again. “Okay, Dean, we’ve got to go or we’ll miss the entire thing. Put on my trench coat.”

Dean did a fist pump, grabbed the coat and his keys.

 

The party was crowded and in full swing when they got there. Benny walked up to them, and whistled when Dean took off his coat. 

“Wow. Just, wow, Dean. All I gotta say is you got some massive balls to come in that.”

Dean laughed and did a twirl. “And they’re safely tucked in.”

Benny threw his head back and laughed. Cas sighed again.

They drank, they mingled. Cas stayed by Dean’s side. Dean was a little drunk. He was getting a lot of wolf whistles and remarks, and Cas just wanted to make sure no one got too forward.

Cas left Dean standing against a wall and went to get another drink for each of them. When he was walking back, he saw some guy walk up to Dean and run his hand down Dean’s chest and over his garter belt.

He walked up to the guy.

“Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”

The guy turned around and glared at Cas. “Oh, so he’s yours?”

Cas held up his hand with the wedding ring on it.

“Yes, he is. And you need to move on.”

The guy looked from Cas’ ring back to Dean, grumbled and left.

Cas sat the drinks down and grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Come on, Lady Gaga, we’re leaving.”

Dean sat in the car while Cas drove home.

“Look, I’m sorry. I should have decked the guy the minute he put his hand on me. But I’m drunk, okay? I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Cas looked at him and back at the road.

“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”

Dean’s eyes got big. 

“But daddy, I said I was sorry…”

Cas didn’t answer. He drove into the driveway and parked. He got out, and Dean did too. Dean followed Cas into the house, looking like he was walking to his death.

Cas didn’t say a word, just walked to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean followed him. 

“Take your underwear off.” Dean nodded and took off the bra, the garter belt, the stockings and the panties.

Cas looked up at Dean and patted his lap.

Dean looked like he was going to start crying before the spanking even started. He laid himself over Cas’ lap.

“Now, you’re going to get ten swats. You count them out. Understand, you bad boy?”

Dean let his head fall forward.

“Yes, daddy.”

Cas’ hand came down hard. Dean yelped. 

“One.”

Again Cas’ hand came down, this time on the other cheek.

“T-two.”

Cas slapped Dean’s ass over and over. Dean began to wiggle but Cas’ held him firmly down with his other hand on Dean’s lower back.

“Nine!” Dean was crying now. His hard cock was leaking precum onto Cas’ thigh.

Cas’ hand came down hard, and Dean yelled, “Ten! That’s ten, daddy.”

Cas rubbed his hand lightly over Dean’s ass, which was bright red. Dean whimpered and sniffed.

Cas stood Dean up and got the lotion. He soothed it over Dean’s ass.

“Get on your knees, baby boy.”

Dean stuck his ass in the air.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck that pretty hole.”

Dean looked back at Cas with a teary smile.

Cas lubed up and ran the head of his cock around Dean’s hole, listening to Dean moan.

He shoved in and never paused until his balls were on Dean’s ass.

Dean hissed a little, but pushed back against Cas.

Cas sat back on his heels, grabbed Dean’s hips and fucked him hard and fast.

Dean was moaning, “Oh god, daddy…”

Cas leaned over and said, “You come on my cock or you don’t cum, boy. Understand?”

Dean nodded, but added quickly. “Yes, daddy.”

Cas fucked him, using Dean for his own pleasure. Dean’s cock swung back and forth under him.

Just like always, Dean came. He cried out and shot cum all over the bedspread.

Cas kept going until he came as well.

He pulled out and laid down next to Dean. Dean scooted closer, out of the wet spot.

“I really am sorry, Cas.”

Cas kissed him. “I know, baby. I’m not mad anymore.”

Dean sighed and put his head on Cas’ chest.   
“Love you so much, Cas.”

Cas kissed the top of his head. “Love you more, Dean. But that was your swan song as far as wearing your lacy panties in public goes.”


End file.
